Fate Is an Illusion Or Is It?
by Dina Dissendium
Summary: Hermione and Draco find out why Ron has been missing these past two days. Ron traveled into the future. The horrifying part was that the future included Hermione and Malfoy, happily married.Can they change fate? Not HBP compliant.
1. The Overheard

Chapter One 

Hermione sighed and stared at the moon outside of the window. She was due to patrolling the corridors tonight with MALFOY. What a nightmare.

Hermione rolled over on her bed and decided it was time to get her winter cloak on. The dungeons were particularly cold at night.

Of course every girl would be dying to be in her place. Especially Pansy, Lavender, and Parvati.

More Pansy than anyone else though.

Hermione shuddered.

Even Ginny started to think he was hot! Well he was certainly attractive...but never someone she would get involved with. He was much too..._dangerous. _He had white blond hair and sparking grey eyes. Stormy when he was angry. Well he would get pissed at the sight of Hermione.

He seemed to always be bothered about Hermione particularly. Of course there were more Muggleborns then Purebloods, but something about the mere sight of her just bothered him. Maybe because she didn't drop to her feet at him whenever she saw him, like most girls did.

He rolled his eyes.

Granger was about to come and he was especially mad about patrolling with _her._

She was so damn bossy. Sort of like the Malfoy-bossiness. He seethed. How could she have bossiness when she was just a filthy Mudblood?

Well she didn't have a trace of filthiness to her anymore. She wasn't exactly beautiful with her bushy ringlets, but Potty and Weasel seemed to be charmed by her. She wasn't exactly short, but not tall like he was.

Malfoy groaned. She didn't even deserve to be in his mind.

He grabbed his cloak swiftly and gracefully descended the steps of the Slytherin common room.

He walked extra slow just to piss Granger off. That goody goody would get a fit over that.

Malfoy smirked. It was extremely entertaining to see her mad.

Over at the end of the corridor Hermione was tapping her foot irritably.

She knew that he was late because he just loved to piss her off.

Hermione sighed. She didn't even know why he bothered her so much. She should be used to it by now.

A swish of a cloak told her that Malfoy was there. He looked very mysterious and Hermione admired that about him. She was very fond of mysterious people.

Except him, of course.

"Miss me Granger?" he smirked.

"I didn't try to punch you yet but I will soon," said Hermione, taking the sentence in a different meaning on purpose.

Malfoy frowned. "I'm so much quicker than that, I'm not thirteen anymore."

"Sure," said Hermione, sarcastically.

Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"We're going this way," said Malfoy stubbornly when he saw that she was going to the Gryfindor hall.

"What?" said Hermione. "No we are not."

"You can't boss me," said Malfoy dangerously quietly.

"What makes you think you can boss me?" retorted Hermione.

"Because you're you. And its fun to boss you around!" said Malfoy superiorly.

She was impressed that he didn't call her a mudblood, but mad all the same.

"Ugh! I don't even know why you get me so mad!" said Hermione, furiously.

"Maybe because I'm, number one, devilishly handsome," he said, counting off the qualities from his long, pale fingers. "Two, extremely charming, three - "

"Okay! Okay! I get the picture," said Hermione rolling her eyes.

"Oh so you don't deny it?" he said, wiggling his eyebrows. "Always knew you had a thing for me Granger!"

"In your dreams, probably frequently," added Hermione in an after thought.

"Trust me Granger, if you were, that would mean that I want you, and if I did, I would have you," said Malfoy arrogantly.

"Yeah ok," said Hermione, widening her eyes sarcastically. "_Anyway..."_

"Oho, Granger, trying to change the subject are you. I'll be expected a full love letter professing your undying love for me at the breakfast table tomorrow," said Malfoy, sounding serious, which seriously scared Hermione.

Hermione clutched her heart in a mock manner. "You found my secret! I'm revealed!" said Hermione sarcastically. "Oh the shame!"

"There's nothing shameful about loving me," said Malfoy. "Every other girl does..."

"Yeah, in case you haven't noticed Malfoy, I'm _not _every other girl," said Hermione, looking at him in the eye.

"I noticed that much Granger," he drawled.

"Oho Malfoy. So that means you been checking me out? I'm touched. Really," said Hermione unconvincingly.

"Wait," said Malfoy urgently. "I hear something."

Hermione paused. They were just outside Dumbledore's office and Hermione could hear a frantic Ron talking to Dumbledore.

He seemed to be trying to explain something.

Dumbledore sounded amused.

Trust Dumbledore to be amused in a serious situation. Well serious to other people, anyway.

Hermione heard the words, "Malfoy" and "Hermione" and "kids".

Hermione was a little taken aback. Those three words in one sentence was enough to give her a heart attack.

They could hear DUmbledore telling Ron to put it inside the pensieve.

Hermione and Malfoy exchanged shocked glances.

"Moving on, shall we?" said Malfoy charmingly.

"Yes, we shall," said Hermione, completely ignoring the fact that she was flirting with Malfoy.

They linked arms and marched down the hallway.

Anyone who saw this was probably convinced that both of them were on crack.

And unfortunately, a certain a red haired person did.


	2. What Lucius Said

Hermione hurried up to breakfast the next morning, anticipating seeing Ron.

Ron was missing for the past three days and no one knew why.

Now was the perfect chance to find out why he was not at school, and Hermione wasn't one to miss that opportunity.

Draco watched her run into the Great hall. No doubt about to ask Weasel were he was the past three days.

Draco couldn't help thinking about the prophecy ever since that night.

He didn't even want to think of what that would mean...

Draco watched Ron and Hermione talking. Ron looked really miffed at what Hermione was saying and Hermione looked like she was trying to reason with him.

"Ron, what are you saying? Why can't you tell me? We're best friends! I bet you even told Harry!" said Hermione, a little hurt.

"...NO! I can't tell anyone don't you understand? Dumbledore promised. Though I will have to say one thing, I was in the future. The future is a weird place," said Ron with a shudder, glancing at Hermione and then at Draco.

"What are you..." started Hermione. Hermione practically jumped at the intense look that a pair of grey eyes was giving her from the Slytherin table. He seemed to be lost in thought.

Hermione ignored this and turned back to Ron.

"Oh pretty please?" Hermione begged. "With sugar on top?"

"Sugar on top of what?" said Ron confused.

"Never mind," said Hermione exasperatedly. "Just tell me dammit!"

"Can't sorry," said Ron. "He let me put it in a pensieve though..." Ron put a hand over his mouth. "Ooops! Oh shit I did not just say that!"

"Yes you did," said Hermione smiling (Hermione does not smirk) evilly.

"Just don't go there please," said Ron pleadingly.

"Oh trust me I won't," said Hermione turning back to her cereal.

Harry stared at her. When Hermione kept quiet, he knew she was up to something.

After classes at five o'clock Hermione spotted Malfoy leaning casually against a wall.

Hermione couldn't help to notice how the light reflected in his eyes...

Hermione shook her head.

Draco seemed very annoyed by her presence. "What do you want Granger?"

"Fine, if you don't wanna know what Ron was talking about..." said Hermione turning away.

"No wait!" said Malfoy, clasping his hand against her wrist. "I -"

"That's okay Malfoy. Any way I found a way that we could go back into the future!" said Hermione excitedly.

Malfoy was a little annoyed that Hermione seemed to think he was apologizing, but was interested to what she was going to say.

Of course he didn't show it. He just looked bored as usual.

But very handsomely so...

"So what's the deal?" said Malfoy.

"Well I have a Time Turner," started Hermione.

"So?" snapped Malfoy. "A Time Turner goes back into time, not the future."

Hermione shook her head. "That's were your wrong Malfoy."

"Am I ever right compared to you?" said Malfoy exasperatedly.

"Nope," said Hermione, with a hint of Malfoy - ish arrogance.

"Ok, there is a simple spell with a time turner that goes with going to the future. You have to swish your wand and said "futura revelis," explained Hermione.

"Go on," said Malfoy with a yawn.

"Ok, so he probably did that spell on the Time Turner by accident! There is a certain swish to the spell," Hermione grew breathless. "We could go into the future, I mean."

"How so?"

"Well after seeing ourselves we could just tell Dumbledore of the future that it was a horrible accident and we need to get back. Somehow Ron got back," said Hermione, matter of factly.

"Don't you think he would expect that Granger?" said Malfoy, stepping closer to her. "Weasly already did it. He would think Weasly told you to do it. You know how it would ruin my reputation to think I took advice from Weasly!"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Fine we will think of something. One way or another I am going there!" said Hermione confidently.

"Whatever you say Granger. Now if you excuse me I have other things to attend to..." said Malfoy trailing off.

Just then they heard a scream of "DRAKIE!"

"On second thought," said Malfoy, and he smirked evilly. Malfoy stepped in front of Hermione as Pansy was coming near him and kissed her full on the lips. Hermione was too shocked to respond. She didn't.

"Malfoy, what was that..." said Hermione breathlessly.

Pansy burst into tears. "DRAKIE HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING!"

Draco smirked. "You thought, was the keyword."

"What? You dumped me for this mudblood? She's a mudblood Draco! You know what your father said about Granger!" said Pansy hysterically.

Draco frowned and paled and then blushed a very, very, deep red.

"Ok, Pansy, no need to mention that now..." said Draco hastily.

"Yeah! Well too bad! What he said that "you constantly talk about Granger" and "your going to end up like the Malfoy 50 years ago that married a mudblood" and "Granger is dangerous"!" cried Pansy, tears literally streaming down her face.

Hermione's eyes widened. "What?"

"Forget it," mouthed Draco to Hermione.

"What? Are you trying to convince her its not true? Well it is! Expect a letter from your father tomorrow!" said Pansy, and with that Pansy ran down the hallway.

Hermione peered at him. A stare that went right through him, as if he was being x- rayed.

"Is that true?" said Hermione, demanding.

"Well.." started Draco.

"Is that true!" said Hermione, more demanding.

"Gosh Granger! Do you always have to be so demanding?"

Hermione shook her head and glanced one more time at Malfoy.

And against her will, she enjoyed his kiss.

(Is this good so far? Haha its not getting anywhere right now but it will soon, trust me! Review ! )


	3. At The Breakfast Table

The next morning Hermione just decided to forget about the kiss. She knew it was just to make Pansy jealous.

And Malfoy was pointedly ignoring her.

Hermione sighed.

But she couldn't help thinking about what Pansy said...

So Lucius thought I was "dangerous"?

"What makes him think I am dangerous?" said Hermione outloud.

Ron looked at her.

"I don't know what you are talking about Hermione but yes, sometimes you can be dangerous, so I can see what the guy is talking about," said Ron insensitively.

This struck a nerve.

"What do you mean, I'm _dangerous?" _said Hermione dangerously whispering.

Ron looked at her again. "Well for one thing you get mad pretty easy. And when you have a boyfriend or a crush one minute you are mad at that person and the next minute you love him. And you know pretty good hexes. You defend yourself a lot. Your dangerous. You play with boys hearts," said Ron simply.

Hermione stared at him.

"How do you know all this?" said Hermione suspiciously.

"Hermione, I've known you since I was eleven," said Ron, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well I guess now that you consider me a _dangerous woman,"_ went on Hermione.

"Oh shut it Hermione, you know what I meant," said Ron, waving a piece of bacon in the air.

Harry grumbled.

"I hate bacon," he said haughtily.

"Why?" said Ron, scandalized.

"Because it reminds me of Dudley."

Ron and Hermione glanced at each other and then burst out laughing.

Harry looked disgruntled for a minute and joined into the laughing.

The Golden Trio seemed to be in a jolly mood that morning...

Draco was leading a different life on the Slytherin side.

"Drakie Poo, I know that you didn't mean it when you kissed her," said Pansy, in an annoying high pitched voice.

Draco glared at her.

"I didn't, did I?" he said menacingly.

"But she's a mudblood!" protested Pansy.

"So?" said Draco sharply.

"Well I told your father!" exclaimed Pansy.

"Told your father what?" said Blaise interested.

Draco let out a scream of frustration.

He knew that the kiss was causing him peer pain right now, but the person inside him didn't regret it one bit. He didn't know Granger's lips would cause the kiss to be so...fiery.

He betted Hermione didn't regret it either.

He smirked his self satisfied smirk.

But the Draco Malfoy that was a daddy's boy knew that Malfoy's weren't to mix blood with mudbloods.

So he knew that eventually Pansy was destined to be his wife.

Draco cringed at the thought of having to wake up next to her _every morning._

He didn't even like the idea of sitting next to her at breakfast.

It was going to be a very depressing life with Pansy.

Draco sighed and put his head in his hands.

Why was he worrying about the future now?

He expected a full blown bad letter about Granger. His father hated Granger.

Well his father never really cared about dating mudbloods because Lucius' brother married a mudblood and he got on very good terms with her.

A little too good... Malfoy shivered.

He heard the sound of laughter coming from the Gryfindor table.

It was a gentling, tickling, sound of laughter.

It was the laughter of Hermione.

It couldn't get off his mind.

Draco became very annoyed and fixed to depart from the breakfast table when a letter flew at his head.

(So is this good so far? A pretty boring chapter though...)


	4. Lucius Writes Again : The Letter

Draco nervously reached for the letter.

_Dear Draco, _

_Pansy told me a very interesting bit of information. She told me that you kissed the mudblood in the middle of the hallway while Pansy was trying to talk to you._

_I cannot believe the actions of you Draco. Weren't you taught anything? You know what I said about Granger._

_I can write a list about why you are to not get involved in any way with Granger._

_1 - Granger is a MUDBLOOD. She is from a very different blood line of you and your family. You live two different worlds. Granger cannot live up to our standards. She lives poor compared to us._

_2 - She is DANGEROUS Draco. I know those kinds of girls. They break your heart. Pansy tells me you are so handsome and many girls are in love with you. Why out of all the girls GRANGER? _

_3 - If you marry her you will get your name off the famous family tree._

_4 - if you have kids with her her ugly dark hair will dominate over the beautiful blonde hair you have. _

Draco rolled his eyes. Trust Father to already start talking about getting married and having kids.

_5- she's a know it all. _

_6 - your mother and I don't like her. I saw her plenty of times and I know her enough not to like her._

_How could you mix saliva with that disgusting creature? I am shocked of your actions._

_7- Draco, you know what you are to become. If you fall in love with her, your heart will be broken because she will eventually be killed._

_8- Draco, she's not your type. There is no use to waste all the Malfoy charm on her._

_Now if you are truly in love with her there is only one way we can approve of that. In the marriage, she has to abide by the Malfoy Code of Conduct and you guys will have to produce a male heir before the age of 25. _

Draco almost threw up. All he did was give her a kiss that wasn't even meant for her and he was talking about marriage? Ew! Marrying Granger is just really really sick.

Pansy smirked.

"Drakie Poo are you ok?" said Pansy slyly.

"As a matter of fact, yea," said Draco. Pansy frowned.

Draco shook his head and went on with the letter.

_Well your mother wants to write something too. That's all I have to say about the matter._

_Love From,_

_Father._

Draco turned to read a letter from Narcissa.

_**Dear Draco,**_

_**I think absolutely agree with the reasons that your father said. Especially number 7.**_

_**But I think that it is incredibly sweet that you are in love! **_

Draco rolled his eyes. Obviously, his mother hasn't heard just how many women he kissed.

_**As much as I think it is wrong of you to have feelings for a mudblood...**_

_**But do remember your uncle, Draco.**_

Draco ran a hand through his magnificent blonde hair.

"Draco, classes are starting!" said the deep, rich voice of Blaise.

"Yeah, sure," said Draco. Draco started walking while reading the letter.

_**No doubt that Hermione is beautiful, I've seen her. **_

Draco thought it was extremely odd of his mother to call her beautiful.

Just then Draco walked into someone with very bushy hair. Draco inhaled the scent of peaches and something else that reminded him of being really young at the Malfoy mansion.

Draco slapped out of the trance.

"Malfoy!" said Hermione, annoyed.

Malfoy rolled his eyes.

Great, now he thinks Hermione smells heavenly. What next?

"Sorry, Granger, just reading something!" said Malfoy irritably.

"Ok then, keep walking!" said Hermione.

Just then Draco realized he was staring at her. He was mesmerized how fiery her eyes looked when she was mad...and how...

Draco blinked. Hermione stamped her foot impatiently.

Just then Draco felt like kissing her again. He shook his head. Kissing a Mudblood? Ew.

Draco turned back to his letter.

_**Well, then again, she is to be your wife. Dumbledore told me about what Ron witnessed. No doubt your father is very disappointed, but he'll get over it. You deserve to see what Ron witnessed. **_

_**Now I have talked to Dumbledore...**_

Draco jumped in glee, only to see Hermione still standing there.

"Granger!" he said, shaking her by the shoulders.

Hermione looked astonished.

"What?"

"Dumbledore will make us see the future!" said Draco triumphantly.

Hermione jumped up and down, not unlike the dance that she did at the Quidditch match versing Bulgaria. Of course, he wouldn't admit to her that he was indeed watching her...

"Yea!" screamed Hermione.

Draco didn't even bother to read the rest of the letter.

"Have to go," said Draco, mysteriously, even though Hermione knew that he was going to the next class. He had and aura of mystery that Hermione seriously liked about him...

Draco dashed out the hall. Hermione noticed a piece of parchment on the floor and began to read.


	5. The Moment He Fell For Her

Hermione smirked after reading the letter.

"So he does think I'm dangerous, does he?" said Hermione in a forced calm voice.

Hermione shook her head. This will have to wait till after classes.

Draco went to class following Zabini. Then that's when he remembered. Potions with Hermione. Ugh, what a great way to spend the morning.

Just then Hermione walked into the classroom, her head hung, the way it usually did when Hermione was late for a class.

Malfoy was rummaging in his backpack, too busy to notice the usual peep show Snape set up practically named "the The Torture of the Gryfindors".

"Oho," Malfoy heard Snape say. "So 'Little Miss Know It All' decided it was okay to show up late."

"Sorry Professor I -" started Hermione.

"Um, she was telling me about what kind of homework we had," said Malfoy boldly.

Everyone gasped and looked at Draco.

Even Hermione gasped.

Hermione went white with shock and stared at Draco.

Draco was usually really pale, so you couldn't usually tell if he got paler.

"Well, I thought since she always knows it all, she could tell me what Potion's homework we had," said Malfoy casually, running a hand through his white blond hair.

Hermione exhaled breath.

Snape looked very displeased. He looked as if he was forced to eat a flobberworm.

"Very well Draco. Five points from Miss Granger then," said Snape smoothly.

Hermione decided not to push her luck and sat next to Ron.

Ron looked displeased also.

"You mean to tell me you helped that scum?" said Ron indignantly.

"No Ron, he just backed me up. We had a little chat in the hallway," hissed Hermione.

"What kind of little chat?" said Ron suspiciously.

"Nothing," said Hermione hastily.

"He was asking you out?" said Ron, a little too loudly.

Snape smirked.

"Well if Weasly here is so intent on speaking about his social life, be so kind to share with the rest of the class," sneered Snape.

Ron went red with anger.

"Parkinson, switch seats with Granger, here," said Snape spitefully.

Parkinson looked as if she shared a bowl of flobberworms with Snape.

"But Professor," started Pansy.

"No buts Miss Parkinson. Be as so kind to not hold up the class," said Snape kindly.

Parkinson glared at Hermione.

"I hate you," said Parkinson in a voice that she tried so very hard to sound menacing.

"Me too," said Hermione thoughtfully.

Hermione finally looked at who Parkinson sat next to.

Hermione gasped.

Snape smirked.

"Tut, tut, Miss Granger, I would think you wouldn't have a problem with the young man that helped you out of a spot of trouble," said Snape, in a tone that matched his hair.

Hermione and Draco scowled.

Hermione dumped her stuff rather rudely next to Draco.

"Great, now its next to the mudblood," grumbled Draco.

"I love you too," said Hermione sarcastically.

You would think that Draco knew what sarcasm was by now. He paled under his already pale skin and that was saying something.

"Relax, it was only a joke," said Hermione, looking at him with wide eyes.

Draco stared at her. "Good," he sneered after a while.

"...And you will partner up with the person next to you to make the "Intoxicating Inducing Potion," finished Snape lazily.

Hermione heard about that potion already. It made you drunk.

Malfoy looked knowing too.

"So hurry up. The ingredients," said Snape pointing at the chalkboard and making a recipe of some sort appear. "Are here. You may begin." Snape went back to his desk and began scribbling on a parchment furiously.

Draco glared at her.

"Well help!" he said hopelessly.

Hermione sighed and smiled. It was the first smile she ever gave Draco and Draco doubted if he ever got that smile from any girl.

It was then that Hermione stole his heart, although he didn't know it.

Hermione rushed out of the common room, in search for Professor McGonagall. She knew that question four was on the pre test too, but she just wanted to make sure.

Just then Hermione bumped into the man of the night.

"Oho Granger, what are you doing up this late?" said Malfoy, smirking.

Hermione just noticed what he was holding.

"Draco!" said Hermione, in a shocked voice.

"What?" said Malfoy innocently.

"You smoke?" said Hermione.

"Yeah, sometimes," Draco shoved it off as no big deal.

"But I thought Muggles only did that?" said Hermione curiously.

"Well yes, but I couldn't resist trying it and I buy it in London ever since," said Malfoy, taking a puff from his cigarette and narrowing his eyes as if he was lost in thought.

"Well what are you doing here anyway?" said Hermione curiously.

"I'm Head Boy too Granger," said Malfoy, pointing to his chest.

Hermione eyed him suspiciously. It was like being x-rayed.

"Okay okay, to get away from Parkinson," said Malfoy, rolling his eyes.

Dumbledore was taking a stroll through the hallway and spotted the two Heads chatting.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. So fate was never wrong.

"What are you two up to?" said Dumbledore, lowering his half moon glasses.

"Nothing I was just finishing this," said Draco hastily and smashing the ciggerette into an ashtray he conjured out of thin air.

"You smoke?" said Dumbledore curiously. "But that's a Muggle practice."

"Every one has their flaws," grumbled Malfoy.

"Indeed," said Dumbledore. "but before we go any further with this charming conversation, I must say to you that the time has come for you to see the future."

Hermione gasped.

Draco looked up in shock.

"What?" said Draco blankly.

"Yes. And if you would kindly follow me up to my office," said Dumbledore, strolling away as they followed closely behind them.

Hermione and Draco exchanged glances. Hermione could feel Draco's breath in her ear... it was losing her concentration.

Just then they got to the office.

"I will explain the procedure," started Dumbledore.

(A/n don't worry she will eventually mention the letter. I decided to make Draco smoke cuz he would probably look hot smoking anyway... ;-)

Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review!)


	6. Granger Gasped While Malfoy Paled

Dumbledore took out a Time Turner. This Time Turner was different because it was silver instead of gold. Dumbledore smiled at their apprehensive faces.

"Put this chain around your necks," said Dumbledore, handing Hermione the chain.

Hermione took the chain and glanced at Malfoy. Malfoy looked disgusted about sharing the same necklace as her, but Hermione just rolled her eyes.

He was so easy to ignore if you just knew how to do it.

Hermione took a deep breath. She was a little scared about having to see her future self, but eager all the same.

"Now tap your wands, both of you, and say 'future revelis'," said Dumbledore. "But not now. First I have to tell you that this only lasts three days."

Hermione and Draco nodded.

"You may go." Dumbledore smiled at them.

Hermione looked at Draco, who didn't look back (figures) and said "ready?"

Draco didn't respond.

Draco and Hermione tapped the chain and said "future revelis".

Hermione felt a jerking at her back. It felt like a port key. SHe was totally unprepared for this so she fell back onto someone else.

She had a sinking feeling on who it was.

Finally everything stopped.

Her and Draco were on the ground in a very uncomfortable position, because she was on top of him.

Draco coughed (in a very fake way). "Granger, get off! I'm not a human bed, you know !"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Just shut up," she said, getting up and brushing herself off.

"Gosh, Granger, do you ever give people-" started Draco.

But he was interrupted by the sound of a girl's voice. They were still in Hogwarts.

"Are you okay?" said a girl with fiery red hair. She had green eyes a lot like Harry's.

Hermione almost thought that she went back in time and was seeing an image of Lily.

Hermione stared at her for a minute and then said, "oh I'm fine. Would you know where the headmaster is?"

The girl who looked like Lily said, "sure, sure, I'll bring him to you."

She looked a little flustered at seeing two strange people come conjure into the middle of the air.

Hermione came to her senses as the girl was walking them through.

"What's your name?" said Hermione curiously.

The girl flashed her a smile. "Lily Ginevra Potter," said the girl.

Hermione felt faint.

Draco smirked.

"Um, I know this is a rude question, but who is your father? I think I know him," said Draco.

"Oh Harry Potter. The Famous One," assured the girl.

"What about your mother?" said Hermione.

"Oh Ginny Weasly," said Lily. "Do you know them?"

"We know them," chorused Draco and Hermione.

"Oh, ok," said Lily, slightly bewildered.

Lily led them to Dumbledore's office.

"Blood Chocolate Lollies," said the girl promptly.

Hermione gazed at her. "Isn't only the Head Girl supposed to know the password?" said Hermione suspiciously.

Lily giggled. "Well Jasmine Malfoy doesn't seem to mind on giving me the passwords..."

Hermione grew pale.

"Oh what house is she is?" said Hermione politely.

"Oh she's a Slytherin. I'm a Gryfindor, of course," said the girl, pointing to her robes.

Hermione grew paler.

"And who is her mother? I think I'd know her too," she added hastily.

"Oh her mother is Hermione Granger. She's so nice, she is like my auntie. She is my Dad's best friend," she added.

Draco raised his eyebrows to the heavens and blushed.

Hermione never saw him blush before.

"Are Jasmine's parent's divorced?" said Hermione, crossing her fingers.

"Divorced?" she said blankly. "Are you nuts? They love each other."

Malfoy forgot all about everything and let out a cough. A very loud fake one.

Lily stared at him. "Are you okay?" said Lily, concerned.

"Oh I'm fine," said Draco, growing as pale as Hermione.

"Ok then," said Lily cheerfully. "But you know you guys look very familiar...I feel as if I met you before..."

They all turned to face Dumbledore. Dumbledore had an amused expression on his face.

None of them knew that he was listening to the conversation.

"May I help you?" he said politely.

"Yea, these people are new," said Lily, pointing to Hermione and Draco.

Dumbledore smiled. "Ah yes, I was expecting you, Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger."

Lily sputtered "what?"

Dumbledore turned to Lily.

"Have they not introduced themselves? They are from the future. This is Jasmine's parents."

Lily looked disbelieving, but couldn't help trusting Dumbledore.

"So they are? I knew you guys were familiar!" she said victoriously.

Just then a girl who seemed to be a prefect, with curly brownish reddish hair burst into the room, wearing Gyfindor robes. Her eyes were a grey color.

"Professor I -" started the girl.

The girl turned to look at them for a moment and then turned back to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore held up a hand to silence her. "Before you go on, I would like to introduce you to Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy."

The girl looked stunned.

"What?" she said blankly. "My parents?"

"Indeed," said Dumbledore, watching the scene through twinkling eyes.

"Mummy! Dad!" said the girl, running to hug them. The girl was breathless. Obviously, she took after her mother.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, I would like you to meet your daughter, Amber Malfoy."

Hermione gasped.

Draco paled.

"I have two daughters?" he said, bewildered.

"Indeed," said Dumbledore.

"So you guys are from the past?" said Amber.

"Yeah," said Hermione, feeling a tear forming in her eye. "Oh my daughter!" she said breathlessly, hugging her.

Just before, Hermione thought she couldn't take anymore, a girl about their age who seemed to be a spitting image of Malfoy burst into the room.

(A/n I know this chapter may have ended crappy but oh well. The story isn't over yet! So how do you like it? Review!)


	7. Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy, Meet Your Kids

"Professor!" said the girl with blonde hair. "You would _not _believe what just-"

But Dumbledore held up a hand to silence her.

"Not now, Jasmine. I would like to introduce you to two people," said Dumbledore, gesturing towards Draco and Hermione.

Jasmine cocked her head to one side.

"They look familiar. Have we met?" she said curiously.

"I daresay, you have," said Dumbledore with amusement.

Draco stared at his daughter.

It was really freaky, seeing a person his age look exactly like him.

Dumbledore broke the silence and said, "I would like you to meet Mr. Malfoy, and Miss Granger."

The girl let out an audible gasp.

"What?" she said. "Surely not..mum and dad?"

Dumbledore nodded.

The girl didn't throw her arms around her parents like Amber did. Obviously to go with the looks, she had Malfoy's personality.

"Whoa, Dad," she muttered. "Mom is right when she said you looked like me back in school. She also said it was a good thing because she said you were cute."

Draco turned to Hermione.

"Ah, so you do think I'm cute do you?" he said smirking.

For some reason Hermione was blushing furiously.

"How dare you-" she started.

Jasmine let out a tinkling laugh. "Dad you were right. You guys did hate each other like anything when you were younger. But you did say she was beautiful when her eyes got fiery."

Hermione had a feeling that Jasmine was doing this on purpose, but she liked this all the same. That was truly Malfoy's daughter.

Jasmine's grey eyes were twinkling as Hermione turned to Draco.

"Aw, Drakie thinks the Mudblood is pretty?" she said, totally forgetting her use of language.

"Mother!" said Amber, shocked. "You know you and dad aren't supposed to use that language!"

Hermione had the grace to look ashamed while Malfoy flushed.

"Never. Ever. Ever. In my entire.." started Draco.

"Oh, you guys still hate each other?" said Jasmine, tossing her blonde hair. "You guys didn't actually fall in love yet!"

Amber looked from Hermione to Draco.

"Yes, and we always will!" Hermione said, angrily. So her daughters were just like Draco.

Jasmine smirked in a way that made Draco and her practically twins.

"Yeah, sure," said Jasmine. "This is a really gross way to talk about my parents, but you guys can't keep your eyes off each other. Honestly." She said, rolling her eyes, a practice Hermione did all the time.

"What?" said Hermione and Draco, and they flushed.

Dumbledore clapped his long hands together and said, "well now that you got acquainted, you can be assured that both of you will have to sleep in the Gryfindor dormitories tonight."

Draco gasped.

"Excuse moi?" he said arrogantly, but shocked all the same.

"French suits you well, Draco. Do you have French blood in you?" he asked brightly. "Well we are off the subject so, yes, you will. You choose your children over your house?" he asked sternly.

Draco's jaw dropped open. "_All _my kids are in Gryfindor? You mean I have more than two daughters?" he said, shocked.

Hermione looked shocked also. She looked revolted at the thought of sleeping with Malfoy more than 2 times. Ew, at all.

"Oh yes. I'm quite shocked myself, actually," he said, conversationally. "But they do have Gryfindor qualities," he added, looking at Amber.

Amber flushed with pride.

"Um, sir, do you want me to show them around?" said Jasmine innocently.

"Yes, why not Miss Malfoy?" said Dumbledore. "But rest assured, where you are taking them will be monitored."

Jasmine smirked. Hermione didn't think that this girl ever smiled.

"Sure thing, Professor." Jasmine grabbed her father's hand. "Now come, dad, mum."

Draco stared at her. He felt sick at the thought of being a dad.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Obviously Jasmine was a daddy's girl.

"Um, Jasmine, how old am I?" said Malfoy, curiously.

"Oh yeah, you guys are 41," said Jasmine. "Weird isn't it?"

Amber was following closely behind them, as was Lily.

"Jasmine, wait up!" said Lily. Lily grinned at Draco and Hermione in a very Harry - ish way and turned to her best friend.

"So these are actually your parents?" said Lily.

Draco scowled. "I would perfer if you didn't refer to a Malfoy as a "these"," he said, glaring at Potter's daughter.

Lily turned to Draco, her jaw set like Ginny's.

"Well in case you haven't noticed, _she's," _Lily pointed to Jasmine, "a Malfoy too."

Draco glared at her because she was right.

"Glad we got that settled," seethed Lily.

Jasmine rolled her eyes.

"Honestly Lily, that's only Dad, he doesn't mean any harm.." started Jasmine.

"Well all I can say is that he really changed if that's really him," said Lily, talking as if Draco wasn't there.

Hermione engaged in a conversation with Amber.

"...so I live where?" said Hermione curiously.

"Oh yeah, this is weird, because I'm telling my mom where she lives, but yeah, you guys live in a mansion that Dad bought. Dad said you were stunned when you saw it," said Amber, liking her mom more and more every minute.

"Wow," said Hermione. "I can't imagine Malfoy being nice to me."

"Are you kidding?" Amber waved her hand. "Dad drools over you, even though you guys are married. It's quite pathetic for a 41 year old," said Amber.

Hermione's eyes widened in shock.

"What?" she said.

"Yeah, you guys were a match made in heaven. How romantic," said Amber dreamily.

"Wow," said Hermione, repeating the word that came to her most. "So what happened to my parents?"

"Oh you grandma and grandpa?" said Amber. "Oh yeah, they live the same place they always did. They said they lived in the same house ever since you were born. It's weird, because they are muggles and sometimes they freak out when you make a cup of tea using your wand in their house."

"Really?" said Hermione. She always wanted to show her mum that she could do magic, but of course it was against the school rules.

"Yeah," said Amber.

"Ok, what about _his _parents?" said Hermione disgustedly.

"Oh you mean, grandma and grandpa," she said, repeating herself. "They are great. They are so nice to us, Grandma loves Jasmine, you should have seen what she got Jasmine for her birthday..." she trailed off.

"What about me?" said Hermione, in a low voice. "Let me guess, they hate me."

"Hate you?" said Amber blankly. "They are like second parents to you, you always said so."

Hermione blinked. The future was definantly a weird place.

Hermione gave a start when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

It was Amber. And there was a boy with her that had brown hair like Hermione's, although straight like Malfoy's, and alarming grey eyes.

"Miss Granger," said Amber, mimicking Dumbledore. "I'd like you to meet Lucius."

Hermione's eyebrows went up to the heavens. She supposed this was his son, but she didn't think that she would ever name her sons after a death eater.

"You can call him Luke," assured Amber.

Luke's eyes were wide.

"You mean that's mom?" drawled Luke.

_The same drawl as his father,_ thought Hermione.

Hermione gaped at him. Luke was exceptionally taller than she was, which surprised her.

"This is weird, introducing myself to my mom," said Luke.

"I know," agreed Amber.

"So what year are you in?" said Hermione weakly.

"Oh yeah, me and Amber are twins. Though we don't exactly look alike," added Luke confidently.

Luke gave her a hug. "Oh mom," said Luke. "We missed you!"

Hermione blinked. "Really? What date is it?"

"Oh its December. Nearing the Holidays actually. We were going to go home for the holidays too," said Luke.

"Really?" said Hermione interestedly. She wondered if it was possible to see herself.

SHe vowed to ask Dumbledore about this the next moment she gets.

Luke and Amber were leading her toward the Gryfindor common room, to find that Lily and Jasmine and Draco were already there. Apparently Draco was questioning them as Hermione was.

Lily seemed to be giggling a little too much.

Hermione wondered whether Lily had a crush on the present day Draco. Not that it bothered her. He wasn't going to be her husband when they got back, and she would make sure of that.

But did she really want to?

She was starting to notice the twinkle in his eyes when he laughed, and the way he flushed with anger, and how tall he was...

Hermione shook her head. She was just thinking crazy thoughts.

"Are you okay?" said Luke, smirking and noticing who she was staring at.

"Yeah, I'm okay what makes you think I'm not?" said Hermione defensively.

"Well judging by the way you were staring at Dad..."

Unfortunatetly Draco heard that too.

"Staring at me Granger?" drawled Draco. "Always knew the day would come."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Why you little-"

Draco laughed. It was the first time she heard him laugh. "As much as I would like to finish this, Granger, I would like to know who he is," said Draco, pointing to Luke.

"That's Luke," answered Hermione. "Your son."

Draco looked as if he was unsteady. "My - my son?" he said weakly.

"Your son," said Hermione. She gritted her teeth.

Luke was looking from Hermione to Draco. The next thing Draco did was a surprising gesture.

He hugged his son.

Hermione blinked. She didn't know he had it in him.

Draco wiped a tear from his eye. "Always wanted a son."

Hermione's jaw dropped.

"Excuse me?" said Hermione.

"Yeah, Granger, I don't remember talking to you," he sneered.

"Yeah well, in case you haven't noticed Malfoy, he's. my. son. Too." she said, poking her finger in his chest with every word.

Draco blinked. "Always you to mess up a moment."

Hermione was ready to punch him.

Luke sensed the tension and stepped in between them. "Okay dad, you never laid a finger in a harmful way on mom, and I don't want this to be the first time," he said sternly.

Draco eyed her maliciously as Hermione turned to engage in conversation with Lily, Amber, and Jasmine.

(A/n...so how do you like this chapter? I know, Draco is sensitive, but I like this new sensitive Draco)


	8. Lily's Crush

For some crazy and sick reason, unknown to herself, Hermione was glancing at Draco from the corner of her eyes.

Draco didn't notice though.

Hermione hated herself for thinking he was attractive. How did he ever become her husband?

She couldn't imagine Draco drooling over her either. Maybe they were exaggerating.

Hermione noticed how Lily was talking with Draco so much. She was giggling and blushing a lot.

Hermione wondered how good looking he must be at 41 to have 17 year olds have crushes on him.

Hermione shook the thought away.

_Malfoy is not hot...Malfoy is not hot...Malfoy is not hot... Malfoy is not hot...Malfoy is hot! NO! MALFOY IS **NOT** HOT!_

Just then she heard someone drawl behind her ear, "battling your self conscious, Granger?"

The voice sounded amused.

Hermione spun around to meet face to face with Malfoy. She could see Lily watching jealously from her corner.

"What ? What are you talking about -" started Hermione.

Draco put a finger to her lips.

"Shh. I know these things." He smirked.

Hermione opened her mouth in astonishment and anger. She whipped out her wand.

"Why you little ferret!" she said furiously.

"What are going to do, hex me?" he sneered. "In case you haven't noticed I'm _much _quicker than you Granger."

Hermione lowered her wand.

"You wish," she said darkly.

"Trust me, I am," he said confidently.

And that confidence wasn't for nothing. He was quicker than her.

Jasmine was watching with amusement, her grey eyes twinkling like Dumbledore's.

"As much as I'd like to watch the little show," Jasmine said. "I have a hot date waiting for me."

"You WHAT?" said Draco and Hermione at the same time.

Lily tugged on her shirt and said, "I told you it wasn't a good idea, Jamie."

"Yeah you're right. They are just like the present day people. I thought they would never find out if I told them while they were young," said Jasmine, looking anxious like Hermione.

"Oh, well I was joking..." started Jasmine.

Hermione snorted. Draco looked proud of his daughter.

"It's nice to know that my daughter is just like her father," he drawled. "Go out and have a nice time."

"What?" said Hermione, revolted. "Go out and have a nice time? Who is this man?"

Lily spoke up. "Oh its just Zabini."

Draco looked surprised. "Blaise Zabini's kid?" said Draco.

"That's the one," said Jasmine. "Oh yeah, I forgot I only told Dad about him."

Hermione looked livid. "Oh, you tell your father everything don't you?"

Jasmine looked awkward. "Well-"

Hermione waved her hand. "Don't explain."

Just then a boy with dark hair and bright blue eyes and tan skin walked in. Even Hermione had to admit he was very handsome.

"Oh hey Anthony," said Jasmine, her grey eyes twinkling.

"Oh hey Jazz," he said in a mischievous voice. "Lets go."

Just then Hermione realized something. She narrowed her eyes.

"He's a Slytherin," she said, annoyed.

"So?" said Jasmine, flipped her magnificent blonde hair.

"So? He's not allowed in here!" she said shrilly.

Jasmine rolled her eyes. "He's head boy," she said, pointing at his robes. "Mom, its different times. Slytherin's come here all the time."

"They do?" said Draco and Hermione at the same time.

_Oh no..._ thought Hermione. _Now we're finishing each other's thoughts. What next?_

"Bye Jasmine!" said Draco enthusiastically.

Hermione's jaw dropped open. "What are -"

"Oh shut up Granger. Sometimes you just don't know how to have fun," said Draco.

"Yeah, well I do, just not with you," she said nastily.

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "With Potty and Weasel?" he said, in a bored voice.

"Pretty much," retorted Hermione.

Hermione decided to change the subject. She didn't want to duel with him now that everyone was gone. He was considerably stronger than her.

But sometimes Hermione just said the stupidest things.

"You know, I'm getting to like them. Too bad none of them won't exist after we get out of this," said Hermione.

"Who says they won't?" said Draco smoothly getting closer to her.

"Don't even think about it," said Hermione, rolling her eyes.

"You know, I like Jasmine too," said Draco thoughtfully.

"That's only because she's just like you," said Hermione ruefully.

"She's a true Malfoy," said Draco, shrugging his shoulders.

Just then Lily walked over. Fluttering her eyelashes. This so wasn't Harry's kid.

Maybe Ginny's.

But so not Harry's.

"Hey Draco," said Lily, getting close to him.

Draco raised an eyebrow before saying "um, Hi Lily."

Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She rolled her eyes and walked to Dumbledore's office. Maybe she can finally ask him about that Christmas thing. She wanted to witness everything herself.

But she heard footsteps following her.

Draco landed next to her, panting.

"Damn woman, you walk fast," he commented.

Hermione whirled around to face him.

"What?" she said annoyed.

"I can't come with you?" he said, a little confused.

"I thought you were with _lily," _she said.

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"In case you haven't noticed she's Potty's daughter. And I'd say you were jealous," he said smugly.

Hermione looked appalled.

"Jealous?" she sputtered.

"You haven't denied it yet," he said, pointing out the obvious.

"You know what Malfoy you need to get over yourself," said Hermione seriously.

Malfoy smirked.

"Well you can't seem to get over me," he said smoothly.

Hermione let out a roar of frustration as she encountered the stone gargoyles.

She said the password and stormed into the Dumbledore's office rather rudely.

Dumbledore looked up from his parchment that he was scribbling on.

Hermione, a little afraid of Dumbledore's reaction on storming into his office, tried to apologize.

Dumbledore held up a hand to silence her.

"No need Miss Granger. Anger can get the worst of people at very unexpected times," he said, amused.

Hermione was confused. This guy seemed to know everything...

"Well Professor what I was meaning to say was, is it possible that I can see the future me?" said Hermione hopefully.

Dumbledore nodded. "Certainly, we can arrange that. So you want to stay longer?" said Dumbledore.

"Well- yeah," said Hermione timidly.

"That can be arranged. We will let you stay for a week and a half," said Dumbledore.

Hermione sighed a breath of relief. She didn't think that was going to happen.

As they were leaving the office, Malfoy pulled her to the side.

"What are you talking about Granger?" he hissed, his hand clasping her arm firmly. "You wanna see us, um, married?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"I'm curious," she admitted.

Draco let go of her. "Your curious," he repeated blankly.

"Well yeah," admitted Hermione.

"You mean you WANT to see me drool over you?" said Draco.

"What? How can you think of it as that way? I certainly do not! I just wanna see the future me, is that a problem?" said Hermione defensively.

Well not all of that was true.

(A/n so what do you think of this chapter? I know Lily has a crush on Draco! Ha! Well keep reading !)


	9. Emma the Seer

It was getting late and Hermione really wanted to go to bed. She was sitting in the common room with Draco and was staring into the fire. Of course Draco had to stay in Gryfindor because his kids were there.

"Granger, are you tired?" said Malfoy dully.

Hermione ignored him.

"Why are you so mad at me?" said Malfoy frustratedly. "I haven't done ANYTHING to you!"

Lily was watching the fight with satisfaction.

"Nothing?" said Hermione dangerously. "Nothing? Malfoy, you made my life a living hell and now you wanna be friends?"

"You know what Granger, you are right. Why should I talk to you?" said Malfoy, annoyed.

Just then a girl with red hair and large blue eyes came over. She resembled Luna and Ron at the same time.

Hermione's heart sank. This must be Ron's kid.

And she had a crush on Ron.

"Hey," said the girl mischeviously.

"Oh hey. Who are you?" said Hermione, interested to see if it really was her.

"Oh I'm Emma Weasly. You?" said the girl.

"Wait, who's your mom?" said Hermione. "I think I know her."

"Really? My mother is Luna. Luna Lovegood," said Emma.

"Oh, ok," said Hermione, feeling her heart sink.

"What's wrong?" said Emma. She went to sit next to Hermione. She was starting to like Emma.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just tired," said Hermione, yawning.

"Oh, let me show you toward the girl dormitories. Let me guess, you are new?" said Emma.

"Yeah," said Hermione.

This girl didn't seem really weird like Luna was. And as mean as Hermione seemed, she really thought Luna was annoying. It was hard not to roll your eyes at her when she said something stupid.

The girl led her up to the dormitories, and surprisingly, the dormitories looked exactly the same.

Hermione sat on her bed.

"You miss home, don't you?" said the girl knowingly. Hermione nodded.

But unfortunately, the girl was persistant, like Ron.

"I know this is a rude question, but I can tell that you were lying," said Emma.

"What?" said Hermione knowingly.

"Well you weren't lying, but I know why you are here," said the girl.

Hermione stared at her.

"Are you a Seer?" said Hermione. The girl nodded.

"Wow. Imagine Ron's daughter being a Seer..." said Hermione.

"You came from the past, didn't you?" said Emma.

"Yeah!" said Hermione. She was getting to like Emma. Trusting Emma, she plunged into the story of why she was here.

At the end, Emma's eyes were wide.

"So you are married to him?" said Emma. "He seems like a prat."

"He is!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Are you sure you feel that way about him? Because Hermione, Lily likes him. If you aren't careful, she will make a move on him," said Emma seriously.

Hermione laughed.

"Yeah, but she knows him as 41...wouldn't that be weird..." said Hermione.

Emma shook her head. "She likes him as 41 too."

"Figures," said Hermione.

Just then a girl with black hair and black eyes and pale skin walked in. She had quite a lot of freckles.

"Hey gurl!" said the girl with black hair.

"Hey," replied Emma. Emma grinned. "I would like you to meet Hermione."

The girl smiled. "Hey Hermione. I'm Sophie," said Sophie.

Emma started telling Sophie about Hermione.

"Well...she's from the future.." said Emma.

Sophie raised an eyebrow at her.

It reminded her so much of someone...

"Pansy!" said Hermione, pointing at Sophie.

"What?" said Sophie.

"Your mother is Pansy!" said Hermione.

"Yeah, and my dad is Seamus. So you came from the past from their time?" said Sophie interestedly.

"Yeah. Wow, Seamus and Pansy never got along well... and I was sure she would go for Malfoy!" said Hermione wonderingly.

"Oh she did," said Sophie, examining her fingernails.

Hermione felt a pang of jealousy that she tried to ignore.

"What?"

"Oh yeah, and Malfoy got so mad at her, he didn't talk to her for a week," said Sophie.

"So she still had a crush on him?"

"No, not anymore. She forgot about him. She knew it was time to move on because Draco was so in love with you," said Sophie. "Plus, my dad is cooler," added Sophie.

"Your right," said Hermione. "He probably is."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione was being shaken awake the next morning by Draco.

Hermione gave a start. "Draco what are you doing!" exclaimed Hermione.

"New times Granger, new times," said Draco smirking.

"Ugh, why do I have to wake up so early?" said Hermione, rubbing her eyes.

"Um, we are going today," said Draco.

"WHAT?" said Hermione. "WE ARE?"

"Geez, Granger, yeah," said Draco. "Now hurry! Everyone is waiting!"

Hermione figured her kids were waiting.

When Hermione came back down with her best robes, Draco's mouth was open as he was watching her. He quickly closed it and sneered.

"Finally," he said.

Luke was idly examining his fingernails.

SHe guessed Draco was talking to him the minute before.

"Hey!" said Hermione. "So are we going?"

"Yeah," answered Jasmine. "We have to go to Dumbledore's office. He has a portkey there," she added.

Hermione, Luke, Jasmine, Draco, and Amber started walking towards Dumbledore's office.

Hermione was really pale and she was clutching to Luke's sleeve.

"It okay, Mom," said Luke. "Don't be nervous."

"But I can't help to..." said Hermione. Her voice was shaking.

Amber was the youngest of the five teenagers. "We're here!"

Jasmine said the password and climbed up the spiraling stair case.

After Jasmine opened the door, they all met face to face with a beaming Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore, how long am I going to be staying at the - er - house?" said Hermione timidly.

"Oh its more than a house, mum," said Amber seriously.

Draco smirked.

"A week, Miss Granger. It is Christmas, after all. Mr and Mrs. Malfoy have received and owl informing them on your arrival," added Dumbledore.

Hermione was nervous.

"Now this," said Dumbledore, holding out a converse. "Will be the port key."

"What in the name of hell is that?" said Draco with disgust.

"That's a type of muggle shoe my daughter is rather fond of," said Dumbledore.

"You have a daughter?" said Hermione interestedly.

"Yes, but now is not the time to discuss my family," said Dumbledore seriously.

Hermione blushed.

"Now touch the shoe," started Dumbledore. "One - Two - Three!"


	10. Into The Malfoy Manor

Hermione and her kids and her husband fell right in front of the gates of a huge mansion.

Hermione gasped.

"Wow..." said Hermione awed.

"Yeah, who knew I would buy something this huge for a useless Mudblood," said Draco, bored.

"What?" said Hermione nastily. "Gosh I hate you."

"The feeling is mutual," assured Draco.

Hermione, Draco, Jasmine, Luke, and Amber walked up to the manor (which practically resembled a castle).

Jasmine walked up to the front and knocked on the door.

Hermione was very nervous.

A pretty woman with brown curls and expensive robes walked up to the door.

Hermione almost fainted.

The woman smiled warmly at them.

(A/n now that there is a mix up :

Older Hermione : Hermione. **younger Hermione : Granger**

Older Draco : Draco. **Younger Draco : Malfoy **)

Then she noticed Hermione and felt faint.

"Bloody hell...Draco Honey!" she called from the door.

Malfoy shot Granger a dirty look.

"What?" said a deep voice. A very attractive Draco walked up to the door. He was tall with the same pale blond hair. He looked maturer.

"Oh they are here!" said Draco. "Come on, then!"

"Hey dad!" said Jasmine, kissing him on the cheek. "Hey Mom!"

The rest of the kids followed suit until Granger and Malfoy were the last ones.

"Oh my goodness..." said Draco. "I forgot how handsome I was.." He said this in a more of a joking voice.

Hermione slapped him playfully. Draco caught her hand and kissed it.

Malfoy was growing paler and Granger looked like she was going to throw up.

"So.." started Hermione. "You can spend Christmas with us!"

"Yeah," said Draco, still staring at Granger. "Mum is coming, and so is Dad. And Mr. Granger and Mrs. Granger," added Draco.

Malfoy scowled. Draco smirked.

"Well, come in," said Draco, stepping aside.

Granger smiled. She liked this new Draco.

After they went in, and Draco shut the door, Draco cornered Hermione into the door and whispered into her ear, "your as beautiful as you were, love," and kissed her neck briefly. Hermione giggled.

Malfoy looked as if he was going to be sick and Granger watched them with a confused look on his face.

"I have to go throw up," said Malfoy seriously.

Hermione gave a knowing smile. "So you two haven't fell for each other yet?"

"Apparently not," said Granger, biting her nails anxiously.

Hermione looked into the hall.

It was magnificent. It had a high ceiling and looked homely at the same time.

"I bought her/you this house after we got married," said Draco, watching her. Hermione blushed.

"I remember when we first got it," said Hermione dreamily.

"How did you?" said Granger.

"Well you will find out in our pensieve," answered Hermione.

Granger nodded.

Just then Malfoy tapped her on the shoulder behind her. Hermione gave a start and saw a very pale Malfoy. His face was oddly flushed too.

"Are you okay?" said Granger.

"I'm fine. This is weird isn't it?" said Malfoy, sounding oddly friendly. "If he does that to her again, I swear I'm going to throw up.."

"Man, I'm not that ugly!" protested Hermione, a little hurt.

"Yeah, but its not you, its just that this is SO weird," said Malfoy.

Granger nodded. "Your right."

"Wow, Granger, that's the first time we ever agreed on something," said Malfoy, a little dazed.

"Yeah, I know. This house is nice, isn't it?" said Granger absentmindedly.

"Malfoy's only get the best," said Malfoy, arrogantly.

Granger scowled.

Malfoy and Granger walked into the living room where everyone was talking.

"...yeah, dad, Lily LOVES you," Jasmine was saying to Draco.

Draco rolled his eyes and shook his head. "She's just a child, when will she understand that? I have a BEAUTIFUL wife," said Draco sincerely.

It was the sincerity that made Hermione AND Granger blush.

Malfoy made believe his didn't hear that.

None of them realized Malfoy and Granger there, until they walked in.

"Hey," said Jasmine tentatively.

"Dad this is weird," declared Jasmine to Draco.

"I agree," said Draco.

"So what's everyone talking about?" said Hermione tentatively.

Draco and Hermione smiled at her. "Nothing important," they chorused.

"Jasmine, Amber, Lucius, would you mind leaving us for a moment?" said Draco seriously.

Luke scowled. "Dad, how many times do I have to say it? Luke!"

"No, Lucius, you should be blessed with your name," said Hermione sternly.

Draco's hand was on top of Hermione's. Malfoy and Granger were trying to ignore them.

"So we would like to show you a pensieve," said Draco. He came back with a huge majestic, glass bowl that said _Mr and Mrs. Malfoy _in beautifully carved handwriting.

"Who gave that to you?" said Malfoy. "I always wanted one of those."

"Harry did," said Hermione.

"Wow," said Granger. There was swirly mist in it.

"Well this first memory is the memory of the first time I fell in love with your mother. It's not long after this time, as a matter of fact," said Draco.

Malfoy paled once again.

"Malfoy, if you keep paling, you will turn into a ghost," snapped Granger irratably.

Malfoy glared. "Well I can't help it! If you keep blushing you will turn into Weasly," retorted Malfoy.

Granger gasped.

She pulled out her wand.

"One more word, ferret boy, just one more word.." hissed Granger.

Hermione and Draco were watching the scene with amusement.

"Wow, I almost forgot how much we hated each other..." said Draco with a chuckle. "I remember the time you slapped me."

"well that was only because you..." started Hermione.

Granger and Malfoy just realized something.

_They fought like a married couple._

They both exchanged bewildered glances.

"Well, back to the memory," said Draco, looking flustered.

"Yes, back to the memory," said Granger, a little anxious.

"You guys know how to get into a memory?" said Hermione.

"Yeah," said Malfoy.

Granger stared at him.

"You do?" said Granger.

"Yes, Granger, can we get it going? Just put your nose in it," said Malfoy irritably.

"Okay then," said Granger. "Lets go."


	11. A Bit of Saturday Flying

Hermione gasped. It was the on Saturday, because Hermione was in the middle of the Great Hall, clutching Draco's sleeve and she heard Dumbledore mutter something about the day of the week.

Draco raised his eyebrows at her and she quickly let go, going a little red.

Hermione could hear Draco talking to Crabbe and Goyle.

"Yeah, I'm just going somewhere, don't worry about me..." said Draco to his friends.

"But the Quidditch Game is starting this afternoon!" exclaimed Crabbe.

Hermione gasped. Back in their time it was nearing Saturday, so this had to be a few days in the future.

"So what?" said Malfoy irritably. "I'll be there one time! Now leave! I'm going outside!"

Hermione smirked and muttered to the Malfoy next to her "I didn't know you were so demanding."

Malfoy looked smug.

They both followed the tall pale figure of Malfoy walk out of the Great Hall into the fields with his broom. He took out a cigarette and lightened it with his wand.

Hermione gave him a disgusted look.

"Ugh! My dad does the same thing!" she said, annoyed.

"Yea, so?" said Malfoy next to her. "It's a habit, you don't understand."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

The figure of Malfoy dropped the cigarette, smashed it with his foot, and kicked off with his broom.

Hermione watched him with her mouth open as Malfoy gracefully flew.

He wasn't as good as Harry, but he was pretty good.

Malfoy watched her and smirked.

"Impressed Granger?" said Malfoy smugly.

Hermione blushed instantly and closed her mouth. "You're impossible!"

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "You can't even admit you were staring at me."

Just then Hermione watched as her figure was rushing out of Hagrid's house. She took the rock cake Hagrid gave her, gave a backward glance, and smashed it with her foot. She looked guilty for even doing it.

Malfoy let out his low, musical laugh. "Granger, I didn't know you were so bad!"

Hermione scowled.

For some strange reason, Malfoy was staring at her from his broom, which caused him to crash.

Hermione laughed this time. "Now who's staring at who?"

Malfoy was getting paler.

The pensieve Hermione was rushing over to the pensieve Malfoy.

"Are you okay Malfoy?" she said worriedly.

Malfoy winced. "I don't need your help Granger!"

The pensieve Hermione glared. "Fine, I'm leaving. Wait for Pansy to come get you."

Malfoy's eyes widened for a minute.

"No wait!" he said, grabbing her wrist.

Hermione smiled a very smug smile.

"Okay Malfoy, we need to get you up to the castle. Unfortunately I don't know the spells Dumbledore does, the spell to carry someone through the air. So you'll have to hold on to my shoulder," said Hermione anxiously.

Malfoy looked like he really didn't care.

"Okay, just get me up to Madam Promfrey. _Please," _he begged. Hermione stared at him. This was the first time Malfoy begged to her and she was liking it.

"Well you said the magic word, so _get up," _she said, pulling him up like a drunk man, "I need cooperation!"

Hermione ended up having to carry Malfoy, who weighed more than her, like a drunken man, and Malfoy who was getting paler and wincing in pain.

They finally, somehow miraculously, made it to the infirmary, with Malfoy and Hermione following the memory.

Just then Hermione realized something. This was a joint memory. They joined to memories together, in his and her account.

"What happened?" said Madam Promfrey.

"Um, he fell off his broom," said Hermione timidly.

The Healer looked at her slightly suspiciously when Draco nodded that it was true.

"You may leave now Hermione," said Madam Promfrey, a little sternly.

Hermione nodded at she left his bedside table.

Draco stared after her. "Thanks for helping me, Granger," he called after her.

Hermione nodded and offered a small smile. She had no idea that that caused both present day and memory Malfoy's heart beat to quicken.

As Hermione shut the door behind her she said, "shit, I think I'm falling for him."

The present day Hermione gasped as Draco looked at her with disbelief.

But what was really weird was when it came back to Draco and he said "wow, she's so beautiful. I think I'm falling for her. What the hell will Father say if that ever happens?"

He shivered and fell to sleep as everything darkened. The memory was over.

Draco was speechless. "Do you know how to get out of here?"

"No," said Hermione, panicking.

"Well I do," said Malfoy, grabbing her wrists.

They were back where Draco and Hermione were watching them.

Granger and Malfoy stared as Draco said, "...and that's the first time I fell in love with her," he said, with an affectionate stare at his wife. Hermione blushed.

Granger blushed too. But Granger also thought...its so surprising that he can still make me blush...


	12. Do You Like Me?

Draco was wearing a satisfied smirk. Hermione was watching the teenage forms anxiously.

"So..." started Malfoy. Granger rolled her eyes.

"You can never be in silence! Let me register in my head what I just saw!" said Granger irritably.

"He's still the same," Hermione to Granger. Granger grinned.

"Yeah, it was the kiss that did it," reminisced Draco. "When I kissed her in front of Pansy."

Granger's jaw dropped open. "What?"

Malfoy paled. "That is so not true!"

Draco looked surprised. "Oops, did that happen yet?"

Malfoy glared at Draco.

He was angry at himself.

Granger was watching Malfoy with a funny expression on her face. Draco and Hermione noticed it, but Malfoy didn't.

Just then Hermione decided to leave the situation.

"I'm going to get dinner ready," said Hermione, without a backward glance.

"I'm coming with you!" exclaimed Draco.

Granger giggled. It was like Draco couldn't stand being in a room without Hermione.

Malfoy stared at Hermione.

"I don't know _what _that Draco was talking about..." he said, with an odd flush on his face.

Granger waved her hand irritably. "Whatever."

After a silence Granger decided to at least _attempt _conversation with him.

"Isn't it funny?" said Granger, looking amused.

"What's funny?" said Malfoy, picking his fingernails. Another one of his habits.

"That Draco can't stand being in a room without Hermione!" said Granger, laughing.

"Yeah, I look pathetic," agreed Malfoy.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. He referred himself as an "I" as if that was really him doing it.

But that was.

And that was the weird part.

Granger interrupted the somehow weird silence. "I guess we should be going," said Granger timidly, watching his expression. He was acting a little weird.

"Yeah," said Malfoy, walking in front and sort of leading her into the dining table.

The food was already there, and everyone was waiting for them. Jasmine was chatting about some boy that dumped her for a Quidditch game and Amber was reading a book from under the table.

Draco was talking to Hermione animatedly about his problems at work.

"...and did you believe the nerve of Scrimgeour! He wouldn't even let us Aurors take a _look _at the poor chap!" he said while Hermione was listening intently and nodding her head.

Granger interrupted on the conversation.

"You're an auror?" she said, bewildered. Out of all the people, Malfoy?

"yeah," said Draco casually.

Granger glanced at Malfoy, who was eating very slowly, with a haughty expression.

Granger rolled her eyes and hissed to Malfoy, "must you always be like this in other people's houses?"

Then Granger realized what she just said. She was in her own house!

Malfoy seemed to realize what she was thinking and smirked.

"See what I mean, Granger?" said Malfoy.

Draco was chattering with Hermione about work a little more. And then the topic was switched back to his parents.

They seemed to forget that they were supposed to be talking with Malfoy and Granger.

They were in their own world.

Not like Granger minded. She was interested in listening to them talk.

"You like me Granger, don't you?" said a deep voice behind her ear.

"In what sense?" she said dully, not bothering to turn around.

Malfoy rolled his eyes at Granger. She did this on purpose, he knew it.

"_Meaning _you like the older me," he said, somehow quickly.

Granger whirled around in her seat to face Malfoy.

"_what _are you talking, Malfoy? I like the older you ... just not as much as the older me does," she replied.

Malfoy looked confused for a minute. And we're talking about _the _Malfoy. The smooth one who seemed to comprehend everything. She always messed up what he known for. He somehow admired her for that.

"Well, either way, do you like real me?" he said.


	13. I Have to WHAT?

Ok, I am sincerely sorry that I haven't updated in so long. But I have been working on pieces that I made in my creative writing class, not to mention basketball practice. Other than that, I have no excuses. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Also remember :

**Granger: **The present Hermione.

**Hermione: **The future Hermione.

**Malfoy: **The present Draco.

**Draco: **The future Draco.

I know that may be sort of confusing but there was no other way to write it ;-)

OOO

Granger stared at him. "Malfoy, you never gave me a reason to like you. Why would you ask me that?"

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "Good. Then if you don't like me, and I don't like you, then how in the name of hell do we ever get married?"

Granger leaned back in her chair. "That," she said, looking up at him. "Is something I will never understand myself. Now instead of moping around and wondering about things that we may never figure out, why can't we just get out of here!"

Malfoy stared at Granger as if he was fearing for her sanity. "What are you talking about ? Leave here? Leave here and never figure out why we ever got married..why anything!" said Malfoy, furiously.

Granger stared at Malfoy.

Malfoy continued.

"Granger, think! You were supposed to be the smart one! If we figure out exactly what happened that - er - got us together, then we would prevent it!"

Granger looked as if she was considering this. Than she said something to Malfoy that you would never think Granger would say.

"Malfoy, you're brilliant!"

OOO

When Malfoy and Granger came walking back into the dining area, Draco, Hermione, and their kids were looking apprehensive.

"Well, I was just telling the kids the great news," said Draco, breaking the awkward silence, and addressing Granger and Malfoy.

"What?" drawled Malfoy, sounding a bit bored.

"Father and Mother are coming over..well Lucius and Narcissa," said Draco.

Granger raised and eyebrow and Malfoy looked thrilled.

"They are?" said Malfoy. If they were to come over, then he would finally get answers. If anything, his father would help him out of this..madness. Unless he was a psycho now too, but Malfoy seriously doubted that, because Lucius would always be himself, no matter how far into the future it is.

"That was rhetorical," offered Granger quickly before Draco could answer.

Hermione and Draco exchanged amused looks. Malfoy looked astounded himself. Granger was speaking for Malfoy? Granger looked confused at everyone's reaction, but then, as if just realizing what she just done, she blushed.

"Ok then," said Draco, turning back to his dinner.

Malfoy was staring at Granger. Not a look full of hatred, the look she would normally be on the recieving end of, just a look of curiosity. As if Malfoy wanted to know what was going on in Granger's head, and know more about her. However, Hermione was paying no attention. She seemed currently fascinated with Draco.

_That seems to be the person Malfoy becomes. I still can't believe it. I almost don't want to find out how to prevent fate._

_**Are you...growing attracted to Malfoy, then?**_

_Don't put words in my mouth.. I never said I suddenly fancy him.._

_**Well you almost don't want to , ah, prevent fate.**_

_So? Maybe I like the new Malfoy better._

_**Doesn't matter. They're both Malfoys.**_

_No, the Malfoy of the future is more considerate..._

_**The present Malfoy is too, if you allow him to.**_

_What? He's the one that starts with me! Why should I _allow _him to?_

_**Both of you's act the same.**_

_Ok , I don't even want to battle with you. Just go somewhere..else._

_**Why? Because you know I'm right...**_

"Hermione!" said a faraway voice. "Hermione, are you alright?"

"Huh?' said Granger, looking up. Granger met the eyes of Draco. "Yeah, I'm fine."

_Hmmm.. I never actually realized how deep his eyes were..like gray oceans. And his hair... always has that illusion of moonlight shining onto it.._

"Okay, then. You seem very preoccupied," said Draco, rasing an eyebrow. From the other side of the room, Malfoy looked curious at what was going on between Granger and his older self.

"Well..I'm okay. I'm just..thinking about stuff," said Granger, coming back to Earth.

"You miss Potter and Weasley?" said Draco, with a hint of a Malfoy sneer. Hermione was surprised to find that she didn't mind the Malfoy sneer all that much..on this future Malfoy.

"You sound like him now," said Granger, gesturing toward Malfoy, who was in a far corner, looking out of a window.

"Still am him, my dear," said Draco, leaning back into his chair.

For some reason, this gesture made Granger blush.

Just then Malfoy came out of his reverie and made his way toward them.

"I'm going to bed, Granger. Are you -" started Malfoy. Then Malfoy stopped to realize what he was saying. Did he actually care whether Granger was going to come to bed or not?

Granger was eyeing him suspiciously too, while Draco was smirking.

"Mr. Malfoy, where will we be sleeping then?" said Granger, unsure of how to address Draco.

"My wife will find a place for you. Well, I'm not sure if the beds would be separated..."

"What?" exclaimed both Malfoy and Granger at the same time.

"Oh, well never mind," said Draco, now looking quite uncomfortable.

"Remember, Granger, if we have to share a bed, you'll be sleeping on the floor, where you belong," whispered Malfoy in Granger's ear. His tone of voice was almost seductive, subtracting the words that he just said.

"That's ridiculous, Malfoy, I wouldn't be on the floor," said Granger angrily. "You'll be, and I'll make sure of that."

"Oh, I'm so scared," said Malfoy sarcastically.

None of them realized how much they sounded like children, but Draco didn't say anything. He was amused while watching them fight.

"Well, I'll be going to bed," repeated Malfoy.

"I'll just accompany you then, " said Granger, sounding a bit nervous.

"Why would I want you to come with me?" said Malfoy, with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, if you were to tell me that you were going to bed in the first place.." started Granger.

"So?"

"Malfoy, do you realize how childish you sound right now?" said Granger exasperatedly.

Malfoy ignored her and started towards the steps.

Granger turned back to Draco. "I better be going then.."

"Go on," said Draco, still smirking. Granger nodded.

"Goodnight," called Draco after her. For some reason, the little things, like even saying goodnight to her, made Granger feel jittery, but pleasantly so.

"Goodnight," answered Granger.

OOO

Malfoy was confused. Why was Granger so interested in talking to his future self? He was suspicious. But maybe..maybe Granger was..say.._in love _with his future self. As weird as the thought was, anything was possible.

But..he couldn't understand it. Why would Granger be attracted to a forty year old version of himself?

He had no proof anyway..that she did. Not like he cared.

As he was trudging up the stairs, he heard someone coming up after him.

"Wait!" said Granger from behind him. Malfoy sighed. Great, now she was following him.

"Why should I?" said Malfoy maliciously.

"Because I'll get lost in here!" said Granger breathlessly. "I don't know this house..as well as you do."

"Alright, whatever, but I'm giving you nine seconds," said Malfoy impatiently.

Granger paused and looked at him curiously.

"Why nine?"

"Oh, just get up here!" growled Malfoy.

"Ok, but these steps are really, really long!" complained Granger. "Why would your father want the second floor to be so high up?"

"Don't ask me, ask him when he comes over tomorrow," said Malfoy, relishing the look of horror on Granger's face. He knew she didn't want to be reminded of that.

"Nine," started Malfoy.

Granger ran faster, but shot him a glare.

"Eight," said Malfoy, counting down the numbers from his long slender fingers.

"Seven," drawled Malfoy, bored.

"Arrrghh!" said Granger angrily.

"Six," said Malfoy, smirking at Granger's frantic state.

"Five."

"Four."

"Three..."

"I'm here!" exclaimed Granger. "Right here!"

"Whatever, lets just go," said Malfoy heartlessly.

For some reason, Granger truly wished Malfoy was the least bit nicer to her. If he was just more..considerate, then she probably wouldn't mind marrying him. But since he was such a crude and heartless bastard, she was desperate to find out what happened that got them married.

But the real mystery was how he ended up his future self.

Malfoy finally finished walking up the steps, with Granger behind him.

Malfoy looked into the first room. He was unsure of what to call her. Mrs. Malfoy? Granger? Hermione?

Granger, reading his mind, said : "just call her Mrs. Malfoy."

Malfoy shot her a look as if to say "over my dead body would I ever call you - and I don't care what kind of you - 'Mrs. Malfoy.'"

Granger read the look that he just send her too, and sighed, exasperated.

"Malfoy, what do you expect to call her then, eh?" hissed Granger.

"Whatever. Mrs. Malfoy!" he called through the hallways.

"Over here, dear!" said Hermione, from the master bedroom.

Malfoy trudged in with Granger behind him, looking apprehensive.

Malfoy and Granger looked around the room. Malfoy was surprised to see that it looked just like his parent's bedroom at his point in time.. Green drapes, green carpet, a glorious window with the view of the Malfoy grounds.

Hermione seemed awed. She was glancing around at everything, picking up little trinkets that were on the dresser, and staring outside at the Malfoy grounds through the window.

"Wow, this room is ..beautiful," said Granger to her older self.

Hermione smiled. "Isn't it? I absolutely adored it the first time Draco showed it to me..."

Granger had to stop to think about this for a while. Since everything that her and Malfoy were doing right now, was in Hermione and Draco's memories, then that meant they were affecting the future with every little thing that they did. So what she just said could have meant that it was now... and technically Malfoy did show it to her.

Hermione winked at Granger when Granger came out of her thoughts, as if Hermione knew what she was thinking. Well she was bound to know what she was thinking, right? It was her after all.

"Where do we sleep?" said Malfoy, looking around at the bedroom himself.

Hermione took a deep breath. They were both going to explode when they found out.

"Well..." Hermione hesitated. "Malfoy, lead her to room number three."

Malfoy gasped. "What?"

Granger looked confused. "Room number three?"

"Room number three only has one bed," growled Malfoy. "You're telling me there is no other solution?"

"Well the children take up the one - person beds. Sorry, but you'll have to deal with it until we find a better solution," said Hermione, shrugging her shoulders.

Malfoy looked shocked. Hermione looked almost...amused.

"I'm not sharing a bed with a Mudblood," said Malfoy with finalty.

This got both Granger and Hermione angry.

"Then you could leave," said Hermione, crossing her arms. Granger raised an eyebrow.

"It's not like I'm begging to share a bed with you," said Granger, turning away. "You could sleep on the floor."

"No way!" said Malfoy, grabbing Granger by the wrist as Granger turned to find Room Number Two. "This is _my _parents house."

"And _your _parents gave it to us," said Hermione, becoming irritated with Malfoy. "I forgot how much of a prat you were when you were younger," she added as an afterthought.

"Fine. But just this one night," said Malfoy, glaring at Hermione.

"Off you go," said Hermione, slightly more cheerful. Both Granger and Malfoy looked like they were ready to kill.

(**Author's Note: **And I will end my chapter here. Hope you enjoyed this..but if you didn't like it, it gets better, trust me. The next chapter will be just as long as this. I got into the habit of writing _longer _chapters.)


End file.
